Hyungcaptor Seonho
by bikinakun
Summary: Yoo Seonho: manis, lucu, tinggi, kurus, rakus, ramah dan yang paling penting, sangat suka menempel dan mendekati makhluk-makhluk dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Ini adalah kumpulan cerita tentang Seonho dan para Hyungnya, dari yang sekedar friendship, bromance, hingga romance. Oneshot series. Various genres. All x Seonho (Ch1: Guanlin x Seonho)(Ch2: Hyunbin x Seonho)(Ch3: Minhyun x Seonho)
1. Intro

(Iya, itu judulnya plesetan dari Cardcaptor Sakura. Garing banget ya? Mohon dimaafkan :'V)

Halo semuanyaaa, kali ini saya kembali lagi dengan fic buatan sendiri, tentunya masih dengan fandom PD101 season 2 ^^

Sedikit penjelasan tentang fic ini, atau lebih tepatnya disebut story collections; tiap chapternya akan menampilkan pairing yang berbeda dan (ini penting) masing" ceritanya tidak bersambung. Jadi misalnya nih chapter pertama Guanlin x Seonho, chapter kedua Dongho x Seonho, chapter ketiga pairing lain dan seterusnya. Nah kenapa penting ditekankan bahwa tiap chapternya tidak bersambung? Soalnya meskipun gak semua pairingnya akan saya bikin romantic, kalo misalnya bertubrukan kan gimana gitu kesannya si seonho kaya tukang selingkuh professional wkwkwkw amit" ah ya jangan sampe (meskipun aslinya dia nemplok kesana kemari tsk tsk tsk dasar nih anak memang (padahal sendirinya suka kalo dia lagi ganjen manja gitu))

Alasan kedua adalah supaya saya bisa bebas berkreasi hahaha! Ehm, maksudnya, kan pilihannya jadi banyak gitu, mau buat mereka jadi anak sekolahan biasa kek, jadi artis, bikin yang genre fantasi ataupun misteri juga bisa :D gak terbatas kemungkinannya, tinggal dipilih yang mana yang cocok sama pairingnya ^^

Dan, ini penting juga, seperti yang sudah disebutkan singkat di summary, meskipun saya bilangnya pairing bukan berarti hubungan antara Seonho dan Hyungnya akan selalu romantis. Ada yang sekedar friendship. Ada yang lebih kaya kakak-adek. Ada juga yang bromance atau rada ambigu/gajelas. Tapi tentunya bakal ada yang berbau" romance juga hehehe. Harapannya sih dibawa santai dan jangan sampe ada ship war deh ^^; soalnya tujuan saya bikin ini adalah untuk menyalurkan kegemasan yang didapat dari jawaban, cerita, aksi dan interaksi Seonho dengan para Hyungnya :D Seonho itu tulus, lucu, pecicilan dan lovable. Dia punya banyak cinta dan kasih sayang untuk dibagikan ke orang", jadi saya pengen nulis sesuatu dimana dia dihujani perhatian+kasih sayang sebesar yang dia luahkan ke orang lain ^^

Anak ini dengan bangganya nerima panggilan Hyung collector yang dibuatin fans untuk dia, dan bahkan bilang itu julukan yang paling dia suka :') ya saya bisa apatuh kecuali nyerah dan nulis ini wkwkwk. Awalnya tiap kali kepengen bikin fic seonho sama orang lain, sempet takut terkesan 'pindah kapal' dari guanho. Itu sih gak mungkin karena saya tipe fangirl yang kalo udah suka satu member/pairing bakal suka terus sampe akhir wkwkwk. Masih paling suka kalo Seonho sama Guanlin kok, cuma gak ada salahnya kan ngeship Seonho sama yang lain juga? Dia terlalu berbakat mengoleksi hyung, sayang kalo disia"in hahaha. Lagian pairing Guanlin yang lain juga pada bertebaran dimana", kasian kalo Seonho doang yang nganggur :V

Baiklah karena sudah semakin tidak jelas pembicaraannya, saya akhiri dulu intro yang panjangnya berlebihan ini. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau membaca sampai akhir dan merasa tertarik! Chapter 1 diusahakan akan saya tulis dan selesaikan secepatnya.

See you next chapter!

p.s: Disini saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalam dan sebesar-besarnya untuk semua orang yang sudah membaca, review, favorite dan follow Senpai, notice me please! Baik yang sudah mengikuti dari awal maupun yang baru menemukan setelah ceritanya selesai. Saya beneran gak pernah nyangka bakal dapet response dan dukungan sebanyak itu, dan itu semua sungguh saya hargai. Makasih ya, sekali lagi dan selalu :')


	2. Misunderstanding (Guanlin x Seonho)

Title: Misunderstanding

Pairing: Guanlin x Seonho

Genre: Fantasy, school-life

.

.

.

Sebuah pekikan menginterupsi aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua remaja di tengah ruang musik.

"M-maaf mengganggu!"

"Eh tunggu ini bukan—"

Terlambat sudah. Orang itu terlanjur kabur dengan wajah yang bersemu padam, entah pikiran macam apa yang memenuhi benaknya. Seonho hanya bisa meratapi pintu yang baru saja terbanting tutup dengan tangan terjulur, menggantung di tengah udara tanpa mendapat kesempatan untuk memulai penjelasan.

Detik kemudian, tangan itu direngkuh kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Ke dalam genggaman jemari jenjang nan putih dan dingin. Sepasang bibir melekat pada goresan kecil di atas pembuluh nadi, menjilati pergelangannya bersih dari cairan kental berwarna merah gelap.

"Sayang kalau sampai netes ke lantai," ucap lelaki itu santai saat melepaskan tangan Seonho.

Hanya beberapa saat berlalu, luka di kulitnya sudah mulai menutup dan berangsur sembuh. Memang inilah salah satu keunggulan species __elf__ dibandingkan __homo sapiens__. Selain umur panjang dan proses penuaan yang teramat lambat setelah mencapai kedewasaan, para elf juga memiliki vitalitas yang jauh lebih baik daripada manusia. Ditambah dengan air liur __vampire__ yang mengandung unsur penyembuhan, tak heran jika sayatan yang dibuat oleh taring Guanlin kini sudah tidak berbekas.

Seonho merapikan lengan panjang seragamnya, tadinya tergulung ke atas demi mempermudah proses __feeding__ untuk Guanlin. Juga agar kain putih polos tersebut tidak ternodai oleh bercikan darah. Namun skenario itu nampaknya tak perlu dikhawatirkan, mengingat Guanlin selalu menggores pergelangan tangannya secara hati-hati dan menghisapnya perlahan, memastikan setiap tetesnya tidak mengalir sia-sia.

"Kok lesu? Aku minumnya kebanyakan ya?" tanya Guanlin yang sekarang terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya, meskipun tetap saja pucat pasi jika dibandingkan dengan manusia lain.

Sambil mengangkat tas ranselnya, Seonho menggelengkan kepala. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan—diekori perlahan oleh Guanlin—dan segera menguncinya dengan duplikat yang diberikan oleh wali kelas mereka. Sebuah hak istimewa untuk segelintir murid-murid khusus.

SMA mereka boleh saja terlihat seperti institut pembelajaran biasa di mata umum, tetapi sebenarnya menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh sang kepala sekolah, guru-guru berjabatan tinggi dan murid kelas 'S'.

Secara resmi, 'S' adalah singkatan dari __Special__ , yaitu murid yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata, genius dalam bidang olahraga, ataupun mempunyai keterampilan berseni. Bagi mereka yang terlibat, 'S' merupakan alias untuk __Supernatural__. Setiap murid kelas 'S' beridentitas __non-human__ , meskipun penampilan luar mereka berkata lain. Ya, memang salah satu syarat memasuki sekolah ini adalah kebolehan menyamarkan diri sebagai manusia. Jika bukan makhluk yang pada dasarnya memiliki tubuh __humanoid__ , mereka harus bisa mengubah wujud dengan sempurna agar bisa membaur dengan pelajar lainnya.

Mengapa sampai sebegitu ketatnya? Jumlah murid ' _ _special'__ jika dibandingkan dengan murid biasa berupa 5%. Sangat kecil, bukan? Tunggu sampai kau tahu bahwa jumlah makhluk supernatural dibandingkan dengan manusia di Korea Selatan hanyalah 0,00003%. Bisa dibilang semua makhluk supernatural yang belum dewasa dan memenuhi kriteria masuk belajar di sekolah ini. Belajar mengasimilasikan diri ke dalam dunia yang sekarang telah dikuasai oleh para manusia. Semuanya demi melestarikan species mereka masing-masing. Jaman telah berubah drastis, dimana sosok misterius para makhluk supernatural tidak lagi ditakuti ataupun disembah, melainkan diburu, deselidiki dan dibasmi.

Guanlin dan Seonho termasuk golongan yang cukup beruntung karena wujud asli mereka hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan __homo sapiens__ normal. Lain halnya dengan kebiasaan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, tuntutan hidup Guanlin.

Vampire asal Taiwan tersebut pindah ke sekolah mereka sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Boa-ssaem, selaku wali kelas yang bertanggung jawab atas kesejahteraan murid spesial, langsung memasangkannya dengan Seonho ketika mengetahui bahwa dia belum memiliki sumber darah yang tetap. Keputusan yang masuk akal, karena sejujurnya, cuma Seonho pilihan satu-satunya. __Werewolf, witch, wizard, fairy, siren__ dan makhluk-makhluk yang kekuatan gaibnya mengalir di darah mereka bisa mengontaminasi dan merubah susunan tubuh Guanlin. Apalagi species binatang mistis yang dapat merubah wujud. Bisa-bisa bukannya kelelawar, Guanlin malah berubah menjadi rubah atau rakun.

Dari semuanya, elf adalah makhluk yang paling mirip dengan manusia. Terlebih lagi, daya tahan tubuh kuat menjadikan mereka target asupan darah yang paling aman bagi para vampire. Kedua makhluk antar species tersebut bagaikan telah ditakdirkan bersama. Yah, meskipun bila sekilas dilihat yang diuntungkan hanya pihak vampire, para elf jarang keberatan mengulurkan bantuan jika itu berarti mengurangi korban manusia yang disebabkan oleh vampire __berserk__ kelaparan. Anggap saja mengambil bagian menutupi jejak makhluk supernatural dari para manusia.

Seonho pun awalnya senang bisa berguna bagi sesama kaum supernatural. Ia dan Guanlin cepat berteman dan bertambah dekat karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Banyak yang mengira mereka saudara kembar maupun kakak-adik, walaupun sebenarnya wajah keduanya tidak semirip itu. Mungkin karena pengaruh berbagi darah, aura mereka kian menyerupai satu sama lain.

Kalau saja ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dan bukannya merenung semenjak tadi, lontaran kalimat Guanlin tidak akan terdengar mengejutkan. "Kamu beneran gakpapa? Jangan bohong." Sang vampire melirik ke arahnya, mencari matanya.

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng, menambahkan jawaban singkat agar lebih meyakinkan. "Beneran kok."

"Terus kenapa lemes?"

Seonho menghela napas, bingung. Besar kemungkinannya terkesan menyalahkan Guanlin jika ia mengutarakan ganjalan di benaknya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk jujur, karena bagaimanapun sangat tidak enak rasanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Guanlin.

"Udah dua kali ada manusia yang liat kita waktu Hyung lagi minum," mulainya pelan. Akhir-akhir ini, jadwal __feeding__ Guanlin yang tadinya teratur menjadi tidak bisa ditebak. Dia bisa mendadak kelaparan di tengah hari walaupun sudah menghisap darah Seonho kemarinnya, sedangkan sebelumnya minum tiga hari sekali pun masih cukup. Kata Seokhoon-ssaem, semua vampire melalui gejala semacam ini ketika mereka mulai beranjak dewasa. Kekuatan dan struktur internal tubuh mereka akan mengalami perkembangan, dan salah satu dampaknya adalah pola makan yang spontan dan acak.

Hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah jika serangan lapar terjadi pada jam pelajaran, di tengah-tengah kelas yang dipenuhi makhluk supernatural. Namun minggu lalu Guanlin hampir berubah wujud saat mereka berada di kantin, dan alhasil Seonho terpaksa menariknya ke koridor terdekat dan membiarkannya menghisap darah langsung dari nadi di lehernya. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena pergelangan tangan adalah bagian tubuh yang telah mereka sepakati sejak diskusi pertama. Sialnya, __invisible spell__ yang dipasang Haknyeon pecah karena dia dikagetkan oleh murid manusia yang menepuknya dari belakang. Wizard itu buru-buru menggeret temannya pergi, tetapi si manusia terlanjur melihat Seonho dan Guanlin dalam posisi mereka yang memang nampak sugestif diluar konteks sebenarnya.

Bila mengingat kembali peristiwa itu, Seonho ingin rasanya meminjam kekuatan Park Woojin, berubah menjadi werewolf, menggali lubang tanah yang besar dan dalam, lalu mengubur dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini pun, setelah minum semalam yang lalu, Guanlin mengeluh tenggorokannya kering saat mereka sedang menuruni tangga. Karena tergesa-gesa menuju ruang musik yang juga berperan sebagai ruang emergensi bagi para murid kelas 'S', Seonho lupa mengunci pintu. Keteledorannya membiarkan seorang lagi manusia menyaksikan adegan yang tidak seharusnya mereka perlihatkan.

Kejadian barusan memang tidak sememalukan minggu kemarin, tapi ia yakin akan memperdalam rumor yang telah tersebar tentang hubungan 'abnormal' mereka berdua. Tugas terpenting murid supernatural adalah menjadi se'normal' mungkin, dan ia merasa sedih telah gagal melaksanakannya.

Setelah mendengar curhatan Seonho, Guanlin menepuk-nepuk kepala sang elf. "Gak ada yang abnormal dari sepasang manusia— _ _well__ , makhluk hidup yang saling menyayangi."

Seonho terdiam. Ia pun setuju, tapi pikiran manusia jauh lebih rumit dari itu. Mereka menerapkan berbagai macam larangan, aturan dan alasan aneh yang menyudutkan sesama kaumnya sendiri.

"Yang abnormal itu mungkin ngelakuin hal-hal yang gak sepantesnya tanpa status yang jelas."

Langkahnya terhenti, wajahnya ditolehkan menghadap remaja di sebelahnya. Ia tidak pernah menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan 'hal yang tidak pantas', karena menurutnya, perihal kelangsungan hidup Guanlin adalah 'hal yang sangat penting'. "Maksud Hyung, kita memang abnormal gitu? Padahal kan itu karena mereka salah paham sendiri…"

Sang vampire terkekeh kecil, menyebabkan Seonho memajukan bibir atasnya tanpa sadar.

"Jadi, menurut Hyung, harusnya gimana dong?"

Dengan cengiran miring yang kian melebar, Guanlin menatapnya hangat. "Jadi, supaya bukan sekedar kesalahpahaman, kita pacaran aja yok."

.

.

.

Chapter 1 untuk couple kesayangan :D hehehehe. Tadinya mau bikin sesuatu yang lucu, lebih ringan dan lebih banyak humornya, tapi ntah kenapa jadinya begini lol. Semoga bukan permulaan yang terlalu membosankan ^^; Makasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, ninggalin review dan kasih semangat ya! Kalo bareng Guanlin saya memang biasanya gak nulis Seonho terlalu aktif ngejar/nempelin karena emang kenyataannya gak begitu wkwkw, tapi sama pairing lain seharusnya aspek hyung collectornya keliatan lebih jelas hehe :)

See you next chapter!


	3. Gandengan (Hyunbin x Seonho)

Title: Gandengan

Pairing: Hyunbin x Seonho + Jeong Sihyun (bukan Kim Sihyunnya Yongguk loh ya hehehe)

Genre: Fluff, slice of life

.

.

.

"Seonho."

Sang empunya nama menoleh ke arah suara, dan dengan segera senyum sumringah merekah di wajahnya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya lalu melakukan ritual favorit yang tak pernah luput setiap kali mereka bertemu: menautkan tangannya mengitari lengan orang tersebut.

"Hyunbin-hyung!" Seonho mengusakkan pipinya ke pundak sang lelaki sambil menutup mata, mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan jenjang di pelukannya.

Balasan berupa elusan rambut dan cubitan lembut di pipi membuatnya semakin betah bersender kepada Hyunbin, yang kini tertawa renyah menghadapi kemanjaannya. "Adududu adek Hyung yang paling manisss, kangen ya?"

Kedua ujung bibirnya melengkung bak seekor kucing. Ia mendongak menatap Hyunbin, mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk, kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas bahu bidang pria itu. Aahhh, disini memang paling nyaman rasanya.

"Seonho betah banget ya nempel sama Hyunbin," celetuk Sihyun yang sedari tadi melakukan pemanasan di sebelah mereka. Dia pun sepertinya tak tahan untuk tidak merapikan poni Seonho yang kusut akibat terus-menerus digesekkan ke Hyunbin. "Sesekali sama Hyung yang ini dong," candanya.

Seonho langsung merentangkan tangannya dan menubruk Sihyun, memeluknya kencang. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik saja, karena setelahnya ia kembali menggait lengan Hyunbin dan menggelayut disana. Aksinya dihadiahi usapan di pucuk kepala oleh Hyunbin yang nampak bangga, sementara Sihyun menertawai mereka.

"Masih lebih suka lengket ke Hyunbin ya? Jadi penasaran, apa sih yang bikin beda dari Hyung lainnya?"

Menyimak pertanyaan Sihyun, Seonho pun terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. Hyunbin memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, tetapi begitu pula dengan semua Hyung yang ada dalam grup teater. Mungkin karena ia anggota yang paling muda dan masih pemula, mereka jauh lebih __lenient__ kepada segala kekurangan dan kesalahannya. Namun hal itu juga yang menyebabkannya lebih cenderung hormat dan kagum, berbeda dari perasaan solider yang hanya didapatnya bersama Hyunbin.

Mereka memasuki grup teater ini dalam jangka waktu yang bersamaan. Sama-sama pemula dalam hal berakting maupun menghafalkan koreografi, sedangkan seni peran teater terdiri dari kedua aspek tersebut. Masih teringat jelas minggu-minggu pertama yang dilaluinya bersama Hyunbin, dimana mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang, kewalahan mengikuti arahan para instruktor dan anggota senior. Ia sering tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu dan mendapatinya memasang raut wajah yang serupa dengannya. Lalu keduanya akan tertawa pasrah, saling memahami campur aduk perasaan satu sama lain. Saat-saat yang teramat sulit dan menekan, namun kini menjadi kenangan manis bukti pertanda kemajuan pesat mereka.

"Hmmm, sama Hyunbin-hyung rasanya nyaman. Gak perlu segan-segan kalau mau becanda atau main bareng." Ia melirik ke atas dan bertukar senyuman dengan Hyunbin. "Hyung juga badannya tinggi. Pas buat dilendetin."

"Perasaan disini banyak deh yang tinggi-tinggi. Tuh Sihyun salah satunya," tunjuk Hyunbin. "Taemin, Sungwook, Sungwoo ajusshi juga pada tinggi."

Memang orang-orang yang namanya baru disebutkan semua memiliki tinggi badan diatas 180cm. Namun bagi Seonho yang sendirinya tumbuh menjulang ke atas, perbedaan sekedar satu sampai tiga senti tidaklah cukup. "Kan masih tinggian Hyunbin-hyung. Hyung yang paling pas buat digandeng," jawabnya semangat.

Hyunbin membusungkan dada, menegakkan posturnya agar terkesan lebih berwibawa. "Gagah ya?"

Seonho kontan tertawa sambil mengangguk setuju. "Iya. Lagian—"

"Lagian?"

"Hyung ganteng." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran kedua pria didekatnya, ia lanjut menambahkan sebelum ucapannya disela. "Iya, iya, disini banyak yang ganteng-ganteng. Sihyun-hyung juga ganteng kok. Taewoo-hyung, Youjin-hyung, Sungwoo ajusshi, Seongwoo-hyung, semuanya ganteng. Tapi aku tetep paling suka Hyunbin-hyung. Menurutku, Hyunbin-hyung gantengnya nomor satu!"

Sihyun mengangkat sepasang alisnya. Sedangkan Hyunbin? Dia sedang menengadah ke atas, menutupi wajah sebisa mungkin dengan satu tangan. Mulutnya menganga.

"Loh Hyung? Kenapa?" Tubuh jangkung itu pasrah diombang-ambing goyangan sang remaja.

"...Gak kuat. Aku lemah sama yang beginian."

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan roh yang tadinya sudah terbang entah kemana, Hyunbin segera berputar untuk mendekap Seonho. "Kamu jangan sampe berubah ya! Tetep jadi anak jujur yang mulutnya gak kalah manis dari mukanya," pintanya dramatis. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang mengguncang badan Seonho layaknya sebuah boneka kesayangan.

Seonho sih, sama sekali tidak keberatan jika dilihat dari senyuman lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya. Ia malah membalas pelukan Hyunbin dengan ekspresi puas meskipun pipinya tergencet torso pria itu. Anak ini memang sangat suka melakukan __skinship__ —terlebih lagi jika bersama dengan Hyung yang tampan. Hehehe.

.

.

.

Mak ampun mak Seonho di Heyo TV tadi lucunya kebangeten :'v Nih anak tiap hari tambah manis imut menggemaskan gak tau malu, saya lemah. Momennya sama para hyung" prinsix (terutama Hyunbin) juga bertebaran. Lengkaplah sudah asupan 4 sehat 5 sempurna saya hari ini :')))

Ok cukup segitu OOTnya wkwkw. Chapter ini tentang pairing yang sebenernya saya sudah suka sewaktu Seonho cuma diship bareng Guanlin, sebelum Minhyun x Seonho mulai bertebaran (di senpai notice me yang dipake pun Hyunbin bukan Minhyun hehe) Udah lama pengen nulis buat mereka akhirnya kesampean juga hihi. Sedih karena ga banyak yang ngeship juga wkwk padahal duo jangkung F-class ini unyu banget. Inspirasinya dari kebiasaan Seonho ngegandeng lengan Hyunbin dengan imutnya, dan juga adegan Seonho disayang para hyung abis pada disuruh lari pagi tiba". Yang nyisir rambutnya kan si Jeong Sihyun tuh, tapi sampe sekarang saya masih penasaran siapa sebenernya yang ngelus" pipi Seonho… Anyway, ini ceritanya mereka kayak semacam theatre trope gitu, makanya side characternya trainee actor-line semua hehe.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview! Saya pun sadar ini ceritanya pendek" dan kurang jelas arahnya (daku payah ngerangkum plot) tapi tujuannya lebih ke menggambarkan imajinasi dinamika antara Seonho dengan hyung" yang berbeda. Anggap saja selingan ringan untuk fic" lain wkwkwk dan semoga bisa menghibur :D

See you next chapter!


	4. Guanho fic recommendation

Halo halo maaf sebelumnya udah ngasih harapan palsu tapi in bukan update /digebukin readers

TAPI TUNGGU JANGAN KABUR DULU DIJAMIN GAK NYESEL /tangkis lemparan sawi busuk

Tujuan saya bikin ini adalah untuk ngerekomenin fanfic guanho yg menurutku underrated banget. Bukan, dipublishnya bukan di situs ini. Tapi di Wattpad :D

Sebenernya saya gak punya akun wattpad dan jarang baca fic disana, karena sumpah kaga ngerti cara pakenya gimana :v bingungin banget sumpah, cari" tag guanho yang muncul fic" entah dari fandom apa dalam beraneka macam bahasa, ato lebih parahnya lagi malah dianjurin fic guanhoon dengan seonho sebagai orang ketiga :')) maksudnya apa dah menggarami luka dalam /digebukin lagi sama panwink shippers yg nyasar kemari

Tapi mungkin karena takdir, jodoh, atau apapun itu, yang pastinya saya berterimakasih bisa dipertemukan dengan story berjudul **Hespherus** oleh author **yseonun.** /tarik napas dalam" untuk mulai promosi

Awalnya aku bingung, ini fic tagnya guanho tapi kok gak ada tanda" seonhonya sama sekali di prolog dan chapter pertamanya. Malah adanya jihoon lol (dimohon tidak salah mengerti saya bukan antinya jihoon, tapi saya juga bukan shipper panwink hahaah maafkan daku) tapi karena gaya bahasanya bagus dan topiknya fresh, aku tetep lanjutin baca (karena meskipun gak ngeship, kalo storynya bagus pun saya tetep suka lol)

Guanlin, Daniel, Jonghyun dkk ceritanya jadi astronot. Seonho? Jadi makhluk menggemaskan. Baca aja gih biar tau sendiri ;) Supaya gak spoiler, saya cuma akan ngomong sebatas ini saja tentang setting nya. Gaya bahasanya baku dan enak dibaca, kita akan dengan mudahnya terbawa ke dalam alur ceritanya yang pacingnya sangat pas. Plotnya super menarik, blom ada yang pernah bikin di fandom ini (sejauh yang saya baca) dan saking serunya, saya rasa kalo bukan shipper keras guanho pun bisa menikmati. It's like a teenage fantasy novel hehe. Engaging, easy to read and follow. Bukan sekedar cerita dimana mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama lalu kejar"an gitu (seperti fic roman picisan buatan saya sendiri wkwwk) saya pun suka fic" macem itu, tapi **Hespherus** ini beneran ada plotnya, dan keliatan authornya udah memikirkan dan merencanakan banyak hal untuk membangun cerita, dan itu patut diacungi jempol. Alternate universe nya keren deh pokoknya.

Jadi kenapa saya bisa segencar ini promosi padahal banyak fic" guanho lain yang bagus juga? Karena karya milik **yseonun** ini betul" underrated :( sepertinya gak banyak yang tau, dan itu sangat disayangkan. Seharusnya jauh lebih terkenal ficnya. It's really one of the better written story for this pairing. Semoga yang membaca celotehan saya tertarik untuk coba membaca, paling nggak sampe chapter 4. Sekian dan terimakasih hehehe :D

p.s: sekali lagi, **Hespherus by yseonun** bisa dibaca di situs Wattpad. Go go go read it! Bacalah wahai kawan" sekapalku!


	5. With You (Minhyun x Seonho)

Title: With you

Pairing: Minhyun x Seonho

Genre: Fantasy, drama, family

.

.

.

Ia berlari menyusuri hutan sejauh mana keempat kakinya boleh membawanya pergi. Jejak bubuk mesiu tertiup bersama angin, menandakan bahwa pengejarnya sudah semakin dekat. Minhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Pemburu kelas teri semacam ini jika berhadapan dengan wujud sebenarnya sudah bisa dipastikan tewas dalam hitungan detik belaka. Mungkin saja bertahan beberapa menit, ketika Minhyun sedang merasa bosan dan ingin bermain-main. Namun dalam keadaannya sekarang, jangankan menyerang balik, untuk membela diri saja tidak mampu. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah melarikan diri.

Seandainya ada sesama kaumnya yang mengetahui tentang hal ini, ia tak heran bila namanya menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan selama tujuh turunan. Sebagai makhluk yang menempatkan kebanggaan tiada tara pada kekuatan dan penampilan mereka, sosoknya yang kotor dilumuri tanah dan rerantingan, kabur dikejar oleh seorang manusia biasa sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Ia yakin para tetua akan memilih membunuhnya dengan taring mereka sendiri daripada harus menyaksikan pemandangan memalukan ini berlanjut lebih lama.

 _ _Cih. Persetan dengan rasa malu.__

Lebih baik kehilangan muka daripada kehilangan nyawa, pikir Minhyun. Motto yang terbalik dari jalan hidup kaumnya. Tentu saja mudah menjunjung tinggi harga diri jika mempunyai banyak jiwa cadangan, sayangnya keunggulan tersebut tidak lagi berlaku padanya. Meskipun terhitung muda di kalangannya, 119 tahun yang ia lalui telah menggugurkan enam dari kesembilan jiwanya.

Tiga nyawa memang banyak jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk hidup lain yang umumnya hanya memiliki satu, tetapi bagi siluman rubah, jumlah itu sangatlah membahayakan.

Suara tembakan mengguncang penduduk hutan, menutupi erangan Minhyun dibalik kepakan sayap burung-burung liar. Sebuah peluru menancap tepat di persendian kaki belakangnya, memperlahan langkahnya secara drastis. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, ia bersembunyi ke dalam kumpulan semak belukar.

Minhyun menjilati lukanya, berharap bisa menghentikan pendarahan yang semakin menguras kesadarannya. Kabut yang menyelimuti benak membuatnya lupa akan jejak tetesan darah yang jelas terumbar. Peringatan yang ia dapatkan berupa sejenak pergerakan di sekitar hijau daun, dan dalam sekelibat, kedua matanya sudah dihadapkan dengan corong hitam senapan panjang.

Ia menggeram menunjukkan taringnya, kecemasan tergantikan oleh dengki dan amarah. Mengutuk rentetan kejadian yang menjebaknya dalam situasi ini. Lebih dari segalanya, ia marah kepada diri sendiri. Karena ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan orangtuanya. Karena ia dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja pada umat manusia. Kini ia tahu bahwa mereka penuh dengan kebohongan, namun penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Yang menunggunya hanyalah kematian belaka.

Dua jiwa yang tersisa, ia berjanji akan menggunakannya untuk membalas dendam kepada setiap manusia yang telah menyalahinya. Sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Jangan!"

Jeritan nyaring dari arah barat menembus atmosfir tegang antara sang pemburu dan incarannya. Seorang anak lelaki berlari sekuat tenaga lalu merentangkan tangannya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai bagi rubah kecil yang terluka.

"Minggir," perintah sang pemburu dengan ketus. "Atau kamu yang kutembak."

Alih-alih menjauh, anak itu melangkah maju sampai keningnya menempel dengan ujung lubang senapan. "Silahkan. Tapi janji setelah menembak aku nanti, bapak harus melepaskannya."

"Dasar gila. Tidak kasihan pada orangtuamu, kalau kau mati begitu saja cuma demi seekor rubah?"

Tak disangka-sangka, Minhyun mendapati dirinya menyetujui perkataan kasar si pemburu. Anak ini tidak mungkin waras jika dia rela membuang nyawa satu-satunya begitu saja. Gila, atau terlalu bodoh. Seandainya dia berencana melawan pun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ukuran tubuh sang pemburu dua kali lebih besar darinya. Seorang bocah kurus kering tanpa senjata dan seorang pria dewasa membawa senapan canggih. Sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya.

"Orangtuaku akan bangga! Toh tidak lama lagi aku memang akan mati. Paling tidak aku berhasil menyelamatkan rubah ini selagi masih bisa. Aku harap dia tumbuh besar dan sehat, makan makanan lezat tiap harinya, bermain dengan kawan-kawannya, dan melakukan semua hal yang tidak sempat kulakukan! Hidup, sebagai penggantiku!"

Setelah mengutarakan perasaannya dengan menggebu-gebu, anak itu jatuh berlutut sambil meremas dadanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringatnya bercucuran dan wajahnya kian memucat.

Sang pemburu menurunkan senapan, mendecak kesal. "Bocah sinting. Kalau berani berkoar-koar kuatkan dulu tubuhmu. Incaran yang sekarat sama sekali tidak ada serunya. Sana pergi, dan jangan lupa bawa rubah sial itu."

Dengan kewalahan, anak itu merangkak dan mengulurkan lengannya perlahan, berusaha agar tidak menakuti sang rubah. Minhyun sendiri diam mematung, bingung. Insting mendorongnya untuk mencakar ataupun menggigit bagian tubuh yang terjulur di depannya, namun tangan itu terlihat begitu ringkih, lemah dan kecil.

"Shhh, sudah tidak apa-apa, sudah aman. Ayo sini keluar, biar aku bisa mengobatimu," bujuknya sembari menyelipkan wajah di sela-sela lubang semak. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, meskipun getaran hebat yang melanda tubuhnya menghianati topeng tegar yang dikenakannya.

Tentu saja dia takut. Manusia mana yang tidak gentar melalui kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Tetapi anak ini masih mencoba memendam ketakutannya, memasang senyuman demi menenangkan Minhyun. Menepikan rasa curiga dan waspada untuk sementara, ia beranjak meninggalkan semak-semak dan membiarkan dirinya diangkat kedalam gendongan.

Sang anak berdiri dengan susah payah, beberapa kali oleng sebelum akhirnya bisa berjalan walaupun sedikit goyah. Lengan kirinya menopang tubuh Minhyun sementara telapak kanan mengelus-elus bulunya dengan hati-hati, menghindari luka tembakan di kakinya.

"Pasti kamu kesakitan. Sabar ya." Dia meraba kepala sang rubah prihatin. "Biasanya waktu penyakitku kambuh parah dan rasanya sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku selalu membayangkan meja makan saat sarapan pagi. Bukan karena makannya lho, meskipun itu aku juga sangat suka. Tapi yang aku lebih suka yaitu Mama yang selalu mengomeli kita supaya jangan berebut makanan, padahal diam-diam Mama senang karena masakannya laris manis. Kalau Mama sudah mulai marah, Papa pasti menasihatiku untuk mengalah. __Seonho kan sudah besar__ , katanya, __harus bisa berbagi sama adiknya dong.__ Lalu Seungho, yang setiap kali mendengar ceramahan Papa, langsung membagi dua apapun itu yang kami perebutkan agar bisa dipuji Papa Mama. Padahal kalau ada menu yang dia tidak suka, sengaja dijatuhkan ke lantai jadi camilannya Mongshil."

Kekehan geli memotong singkat cerita kesehariannya. Sayangnya, tawa ringannya justru berkembang menjadi batuk yang mengguncang seluruh tubuh kurusnya. Dia meringkuk memeluk Minhyun, menunggu sampai serangan batuknya berhenti untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Setiap pagi, aku bersyukur diberi satu lagi kesempatan membuka mata dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka," ujarnya lirih. "Jadi kamu pun, tidak boleh menyerah disini. Akan kukenalkan kamu kepada keluargaku, dan besok kita akan sarapan bersama-sama. Seungho sering mengeluh ingin dibelikan peliharaan baru karena Mongshil selalu ada disisiku. Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan mendapat rubah, meskipun yang dipintanya adalah doberman."

Langkah yang berikutnya disambut gonggongan semangat seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih, terikat oleh tali ke sebuah pohon beringin. Dia berangsur maju menghampiri binatang tersebut, menunduk dan mengelusnya kemudian menarik benda yang terkait di kalung lehernya. Ditekannya tombol merah yang berada di tengah benda itu, diikuti dengan helaian napas lega. Tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dari Minhyun, anak itu tumbang, terhempas lunglai ke atas tanah.

"Kita harus bertahan," bisiknya samar, tertutupi oleh bisingnya anjing yang semakin gencar bersuara.

Namun ucapan sang anak menggema di telinga Minhyun. Begitu keras dan lantang, sehingga itulah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Tarikan kecil di ujung ekornya tak kunjung berhenti, melarangnya menyelam kembali ke alam mimpi. Ia membuka mata, membiarkan pupilnya menyesuaikan asupan cahaya yang sekarang terasa terlampau kuat. Wajah bulat balita yang terkejut bukanlah sesuatu yang jatuh di dalam ekspektasinya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan suara cempreng menggelegar yang menyusul.

"Waahhh, rubahnya bangun! Mah, Pah, liat, rubahnya bangun!"

"Jangan diganggu, Seungho. Kata dokter rubahnya harus istirahat yang banyak supaya cepat sembuh."

"Kata pak dokter Kak Seonho juga harus istirahat yang banyak, tapi buktinya dia pergi jalan-jalan terus sama Mongshil. Curang! Seungho kan juga mau!"

"Kakak sering pergi ke hutan karena udaranya segar, bagus buat paru-parunya. Nanti kalau Seungho sudah masuk SD baru Mama ijinkan ikut kakak jalan-jalan. Kan sudah janji."

Minhyun mengambil kesempatan menyelinap keluar ruangan saat perhatian si balita sedang teralihkan oleh orangtuanya. Lukanya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, sebab itu ia harus hati-hati berpijak, menumpukan berat badan kepada tiga kaki lainnya. Ketika mencapai teras, ia memandang hutan yang bersebrangan langsung dengan jalanan di depan rumah. Kediaman ini agaknya lumayan terpencil, dilihat dari sedikitnya bangunan maupun kendaraan yang beredar.

Udara pegunungan menerpa bulunya yang kini bersih dan halus, bebas dari lekatan lumpur dan debu. Ia berjalan di pinggir hutan dipimpin oleh indra penciumannya. Tujuannya satu.

"Hei Mongshil jangan cepat-cep—oh? Rubahnya…" Anak lelaki itu menautkan tali yang dipegangnya mengelilingi ranting terdekat dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya, baguslah!"

Dia terlihat ceria dan berseri-seri, bertolak belakang dengan kondisinya di pertemuan mereka yang lalu. Setelah memastikan keadaan sang anak yang notabene adalah penolongnya, ia melangkah ke arah hutan.

Belum sempat menapak tanah, jalannya sudah dicegat. "Eh tunggu, kau mau kemana? Kakimu masih terluka, jangan kembali ke hutan dulu, bahaya."

Sentuhan hangat mendarat di tengkuk Minhyun. Anak itu membelainya. "Tinggalah bersamaku untuk sementara. Seungho begitu bersemangat ingin merebut Mongshil dariku, kau temani aku ya? Papa bahkan sudah menyiapkan kalung nama untukmu. Mama sibuk mencari apa makanan kesukaan rubah. Kalau kau rindu pada hutan, aku janji akan sering mengajakmu jalan-jalan setiap hari. Bagaimana, tidak buruk bukan?"

Ia mendengus, melengoskan kepala dan mengeluarkan kukunya. Garis demi garis ia cakarkan ke atas tanah sementara sang anak mengamati pergerakannya.

"Min…hyun? Minhyun? Itukah namamu? Wah, hebat sekali! Baru kali ini aku menemukan hewan yang bisa menuliskan namanya sendiri! Hahahaha! Minhyun, terdengar apik, aku suka itu!"

Sang rubah hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya dijunjung dan diputar-putar. Untung saja anak kecil tidak banyak mempermasalahkan perihal yang sebenarnya ada di luar nalar. Paling tidak ia bisa menyimpan nama aslinya, karena sejatuh-jatuhnya harga dirinya, ia tetap tidak sudi dipanggil dengan nama peliharaan.

"Salam kenal, namaku Yoo Seonho! Selamat bergabung di keluarga kami!"

Senyuman riang mendominasi seluruh paras Seonho saat mereka saling memandang. Tak ada yang bisa melihat, tetapi di benaknya, sudut bibir Minhyun terangkat sepersekian mili ke atas.

.

.

.

TBC or End? Hahahaha duh sebenernya aku udah dapet banyak banget ide buat cerita ini, saking banyaknya kalo dijadiin one-shot bakal entah seberapa panjang jadinya (dan entah kapan selesainya. Kasian ntar hyungcaptor series ini updatenya setaun sekali :'))

Disini tuh Seonho baru umur 12 taun, Minhyun itu siluman rubah, dan iya, dia punya wujud manusia sebenernya hehehe. Pada tertarik nggak kalo ini aku jadiin fic multichapter sendiri? Sedikit warning aja kalo dibikin kelanjutan genre familynya bakal berubah jadi romance seiring berjalannya waktu wkwkwk.

Anyway makasih ya aduh kalian yang masih mau ngebaca series yang makin lama makin ngelantur ini, sampe bisa nyelip fanfic rec segala wkwkwk (soalnya bagus sih. Dan saya juga super super seneng kalian banyak yang suka hespherus. Good things are supposed to be shared after all hahahaha!) Thanks buat segala review, comment, curhatan, pendapat dll yang kalian berikan ^^ saya hargai semuanya :*****

See you next chapter!


End file.
